Como um Vestido Mudou Tudo
by faberryswanqueen
Summary: Isso é uma tradução permitida pela autora da história: /s/9240090/1/How-A-Dress-Changed-Everything Desesperada, Regina conjura um feitiço que a leva de volta ao dia que Henry viaja para Boston. Para impedir a Salvadora de entrar em Storybrook, a morena decide ir no lugar de Henry mas Regina se vê despreparada para o que encontra.


**Essa fic é a tradução da história: How A Dress Changed Everything: s/9240090/1/How-A-Dress-Changed-Everything**

 **This fic is a translation of the story: How A Dress Changed Everything.**

 **A autora da história é: hope2x**

 **The autor is: hope2x**

* * *

Emma encarou o corpo de Jefferson. Ela tinha seus dedos pressionados contra a sua têmpora, imaginando se eles poderiam sobreviver algumas semanas sem uma tragédia.

Bem, Emma não tinha nenhum sentimento de amor pelo homem. Ele sequestrou-a, ele foi quem pegou a maçã que envenenou seu filho e desde então não mostrou nenhum remorso e não ajudou ninguém. No entanto, quando a ligação veio de uma histérica garotinha de onze anos, os sentimentos de Emma não importavam. Ela e David correram para a mansão mas mesmo assim, eles não chegaram a tempo.

Uma vez que Mary Margaret levou Grace para casa e longe daquela cena, a Sheriff e seu pai foram direto ao trabalho. Emma cobriu o corpo com um pano, esperando a chegada do médico legista. Depois disso, a dupla se separou procurando por qualquer indicação do culpado pela morte de Jefferson.

No momento não encontraram nenhuma pista física. Nem armas, facas ou sangue. Também não havia evidência de qualquer tipo de uso de droga e o álcool era guardado no porão de Jefferson. Todas os cadeados das portas e janelas da casa continuaram intactos. Sem vidros quebrados. Sem bagunça ou sinais de luta. Nada parecia fora do lugar.

Graças a Mary Margaret, Grace se acalmou o bastante para contar a Emma o que ela tinha visto, embora a informação que ela deu deixou Emma preocupada. Aparentemente a garota chegou da escola como fazia todos os dias mas quando ela entrou em casa, ela encontrou seu pai inconsciente e não respirando no chão da sala de estar. A única coisa anormal que ela conseguiu lembrar foi de ver algumas partículas de uma névoa roxa evaporando no ar enquanto ela corria para seu pai. Aquelas palavras deixaram todos do quarto tensos.

Depois de vasculhar a casa completamente, Emma bufou frustrada. Ela tinha especificamente procurado por qualquer coisa que pudesse criar uma lista de suspeitos. Além do nome que automaticamente aparecia na sua mente. Não importava o que acontecia, Emma continuava tentando acreditar que a mãe adotiva de seu filho realmente estava tentando mudar. Nas semanas que Regina havia parado de tentar matar Mary Margaret, ela fez várias tentativas de falar com Henry e o garoto estava lentamente correspondendo-a.

Emma se sentiu um pouco agitada, não preocupada que ela machucaria Henry, apenas com medo de que ela faria outra tentativa de levar o garoto embora. Contudo, Regina estava provando ser confiável, apenas conversando com ela nas atividades diárias, nunca o forçando a ficar.

"Emma?! Tem algo aqui que você precisa ver!" David chamou de algum lugar no porão, tirando a loira de seus pensamentos.

Ela desceu rapidamente os degraus até a adega. Ela achou que já tinham vasculhado cada canto da casa mas ela viu uma luz radiando de uma porta aberta que estava escondida antes.

"O que você encontrou?" Ela perguntou mas seus olhos arregalaram instantaneamente quando ela olhou seus arredores.

"Regina." David suspirou. E eles encontraram-na. Milhares dela na verdade.

Cada metro quadrado do quarto estava coberto de fotos da antiga rainha. Algumas eram antigas, fotos dela saindo e entrando da prefeitura ou passeando com Henry quando ainda era bem jovem. E de novo, havia outras fotos dela e Cora ou de Regina sozinha em sua macieira.

"Eu achei que suas obsessões haviam parado depois que ele recuperou Grace." Emma disse, completamente fixada na cena. Seus olhos pousaram em uma foto de Regina que possuía um X sobre sua face.

"Bom, eles não o chamam de "maluco" por nada. Eu acho que nós encontramos nosso assassino." David falou decididamente. Entretanto Emma negou, não querendo acreditar.

"Não vamos concluir tão rápido assim, okay? Na última vez que fizemos isso a cena estava muito mais incriminadora."

"Emma, olhe em sua volta. Olhe para as evidência. O homem está morto, provavelmente por magia. Isso diminui a lista de suspeito significantemente. Também temos essa misteriosa névoa roxa, que podemos assumir que é mágica e a escolha de transporte de Regina. Então temos esse quarto. Quatro paredes cobertas até o teto de fotos da própria Evil Queen. Não é segredo que Jefferson tinha um rancor profundo contra ela e todos sabemos como Regina responde á ameaças. Ela é a suspeita mais óbvia."

" _A mais óbvia_." Emma bufou, mas ela sabia que não tinha muitos argumentos para a defesa da morena. "Vamos acabar com isso logo." Ela murmurou, pressionando seus dedos contra sua têmpora de novo, tendo dor de cabeças só de pensar em seu próximo confronto.

* * *

Regina estava andando para cima e para baixo preocupada, eventualmente parando para jogar e quebrar alguma coisa antes de começar a andar novamente. Ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para eles estarem aqui. Para ela ser levada novamente para a estação de polícia e ser questionada sobre o assassinato. E novamente, ela não tinha nenhuma prova em sua defesa.

O que ela supostamente diria?

Regina onde você estava quando Jefferson morreu? _Na casa dele._

Você matou ele? _Não._

Então quem matou? _Ele mesmo._

Ele se matou? _Sim._

Por que? _Foi um acidente._

Você tem alguma prova disso? _Não._

Até parece. Regina sabia que estava ferrada.

Ela nunca deveria ter concordado em encontrar Jefferson e especialmente em sua casa sem uma testemunha.

Ela deveria saber que não poderia confiar no homem mas o seu desejo de começar a fazer as pazes para ganhar a confiança e respeito de Henry tinha ofuscado todo o resto. Ao pensar nisso, ela realmente deveria ter previsto o que aconteceria.

" _Você realmente apareceu." Jefferson atendeu a porta com um sorriso surpreso mas feliz que parecia até maníaco._

" _Sim Jefferson, você disse que precisava de ajuda. Estou tentando fazer a coisa certa, então diz logo o que você precisa?" Ela estava desconfortável aqui e queria acabar com isso logo e sair. Henry sairia da escola em breve e Regina queria encontrá-lo no caminho de casa._

" _Magia." Ele disse simplesmente mas Regina girou para encará-lo com uma expressão cética em sua face._

" _Magia? Você quer que eu te dê magia? Não é assim que isso funciona Jefferson." Com isso, o homem rolou seus olhos dramaticamente._

" _Eu quero que você encante algo com sua magia."_

" _E para que exatamente você precisa de magia?"_

" _Eu quero voltar para casa. A maldição está quebrada, eu tenho minha filha de volta. Eu quero voltar para minha vida agora._

" _Isso é muita mágica Jefferson. Para ter o bastante para transportas vocês dois sem minha presença. Eu teria que encantar essa casa inteira." Ela olhou em volta por isso ela perdeu o olhar maníaco que Jefferson a encarou._

" _Bem, você me deve essa Regina. Você destruiu minha vida. Manteve minha filha longe de mim, me sentenciou por oito anos em solidão! Você me deve!" Ele ficou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Regina, respirando com dificuldade enquanto sua raiva crescia._

" _Tá." Ela disse entre dentes, decidindo que pelo menos desse jeito ela poderia se livrar desse homem e do que devia a ele. "Vá para trás."_

 _Ele moveu-se para longe dela e Regina abriu seus braços, fechando seus olhos em concentração. Lentamente e firmemente, uma energia começou a balançar o cômodo. Uma fraca fumaça como uma névoa saiu de suas mãos enquanto a magia envolvia o quarto. Cada superfície que a fumaça tocava começava a brilhar fracamente e ao mesmo tempo absorvia a forte magia._

 _Levou apenas segundos, mas a fumaça em suas mãos parou lentamente de sair, a antiga rainha caiu bruscamente em uma cadeira, sua energia completamente esgotada. Ela ficou pálida e respirava pesadamente, tentando lutar contra a tontura que obscurecia sua mente. Quando ela olhou para cima e focou em Jefferson, o olhar maníaco do homem lhe deu a calafrios._

" _Que foi?!" Ela falou com toda a força que possuía mas a sua voz ainda vacilou um pouco. Isso apenas aumentou o sorriso presunçoso de Jefferson._

" _Eu só não achei que seria tão fácil. Seu amor te cegou mais uma vez." Ele puxou um livro de seu bolso, folheando casualmente pelas páginas até ele encontrar a que ele procurava e sorriu._

" _O que você não achou seria tão fácil? Ela estava extremamente inquieta agora, levantou-se lentamente, usando suas mãos para se estabilizar. Ela estava pensando em se transportar longe dalí._

" _Te matar." Ele riu mas moveu-se rapidamente._

 _Mesmo com a habilidade de usar o chapéu, Jefferson não era um ser mágico. Para conjurar um feitiço ou maldição, ele precisaria de magia para absorver. Nesse momento, o quarto foi completamente engolfado com uma energia mágica então tudo o que o homem precisava era sua maldição. Assim que Jefferson levantou seu livro na página certa ele se inclinou e soprou sobre as palavras. Regina reconheceu o feitiço que vinha em sua direção mas para o choque de Jefferson, ela sorriu._

" _Tolo, que homem mais tolo." Ela murmurou, cruzando os braços com desdenho._

 _E agora porque Jefferson não era um ser mágico, ele não sabia ou entendia as regras básicas. Uma regra sendo: A magia da própria bruxa não pode ser usada contra ela. Assim que a névoa negra tocou a pele de Regina, ela praticamente foi repelida e voltou com toda força em Jefferson. A névoa negra enrolou envolta de seu peito e assim como ele pretendia fazer com Regina, a névoa espremeu-o até o homem ficar sem ar. Regina assistiu em espanto o homem caindo primeiramente em seus joelhos depois todo o corpo tombando no chão, olhos trêmulos até fecharem completamente._

 _Regina ficou parada por algum tempo. Suas emoções indo de choque por causa da cena, até raiva por ele tentar matá-la e uma pequena quantidade de alegria ao ver como o plano de Jefferson acabou matando-o._

 _O som do ônibus da escola trouxe Regina de volta para a realidade e ela reagiu sem pensar completamente nas potenciais repercussões. Engolfada em uma névoa roxa, Regina desapareceu do quarto mas não antes de ouvir a porta principal sendo aberta. Assim que ela apareceu em sua sala, ela soube sem sombra de dúvidas que ela esteve apenas um segundo atrasada e não havia como sair dessa._

Regina percebeu que já era. Eles nunca acreditariam nela. Honestamente, ela também não acreditaria. Na última vez ela tinha arriscado tudo para salvar a Salvadora e sua mãe mas eles ainda acusaram-na de assassinato no dia seguinte. Dessa vez Regina não tinha feito nenhuma boa ação. Na verdade, a melhor coisa que ela havia feito recentemente foi _não_ matar ninguém.

Como uma urgência que mostrava seu pânico, Regina correu para seu armário. Abriu a porta de vidro e pegou seu livro de feitiços, aliviada que ela não havia o destruido. Ela começou a folhear pelas páginas, tentando desesperadamente encontrar qualquer coisa que poderia tirá-la dessa. Qualquer coisa que poderia ser usada para limpar seu nome.

As altas batidas na porta quase a fez enlouquecer. Eles estavam aqui para pegá-la e a realização que ela poderia perder Henry por causa disso a desesperou. Ela ouviu as batidas novamente junto com a voz de David exigindo que a porta fosse aberta imediatamente. Ela estava prestes a desistir quando ela viu as palavras que parou tudo.

 _Voltar no tempo em qualquer data que o conjurador do feitiço desejar_

Ela ouviu as batidas na porta aumentar e ela sabia que em questão de segundos o príncipe conseguiria entrar.

 _Qualquer data_

O coração de Regina pulou no peito. Ela quase lembrava de ter aprendido sobre esse feitiço há muito tempo atrás e pensou como ela havia esquecido-o. Ela poderia voltar. Nunca ter ido para a casa de Jefferson. Ela levantou o livro e quase começou a citar as palavras quando seus olhos se arregalaram em realização.

 _Qualquer data que o conjurador desejar_

 _Qualquer_

 _Data_

Ela ouviu o som do vidro quebrando e ela sabia que era agora ou nunca. Ela não parou para pensar. Não se preocupou com o preço de tal magia. Ela apenas levantou o livro novamente e cuidadosamente começou a recitar o encantamento. A língua era complexa e ela sabia muito bem que se perdesse uma sílaba ou até uma falha em sua voz destruiria o feitiço, possivelmente tirando sua vida no processo.

Seus olhos começaram a brilhar quando terminou as últimas palavras, fechando o feitiço. Ela avistou o time de pai e filha correndo em sua direção antes de fechar seus olhos e concentrar na exata data e tempo que ela quisesse. Não foi difícil. Uma pessoa não esquece tão fácil o dia que sua vida mudou para sempre. A última coisa que Regina ouviu antes de seu mundo desaparecer foi o seu nome saindo dos lábios da Salvadora.

* * *

Quando Regina abriu seus olhos, levou um momento para se ajustar a seus arredores. Ela não tinha certeza o que aconteceria, principalmente porque não parava de pensar nas possíveis consequências, mas ela estava um pouco confusa por estar deitada na cama, em seus pijamas. Ela não perdeu tempo pensando nisso, apenas pulou da cama, precisando ver se o feitiço havia funcionado como planejado.

Ela respirou fundo parada na frente da porta do quarto de Henry. Não importava o que estava prestes a ver, Regina não sabia se ela poderia lidar com isso emocionalmente. Mas ela não estava no clima para enrolar e se preocupar. Ao invés disso, Regina abriu a porta lentamente, seus olhos imediatamente lacrimejaram ao ver seu filho dormindo. Ela cobriu sua boca ao chegar perto da cama, sentando cuidadosamente e puxando as cobertas para ver o rosto de Henry.

Por alguns momentos ela apenas sentou, assistindo seu filho com lágrimas nos olhos. Tudo o que queria desde que a maldição quebrou era ter seu filho de volta e aqui ele estava, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Um sorriso tomou conta de sua face. Nunca aconteceu. Se o feitiço tivesse funcionado como deveria, não haverá Emma Swan. Sem Salvadora. Sem mãe biológica para arruinar sua vida.

Bom, ainda não.

Era o destino de Emma vir para Storybrook e quebrar a maldição. Destino é algo muito difícil de se lidar. Embora Regina sempre estava pronta para um desafio.

Tudo teria que ser diferente dessa vez. Uma vez que Emma cruzou a fronteira da cidade, ela nunca saiu. Dessa vez ela teria que tentar mantê-la longe. Se ela não chegar na cidade, ela não quebra a maldição, ela não leva Henry embora. Regina queria ter pensado direito o bastante para voltar mais ainda no tempo, mas esse dia ficou tão gravado em sua mente que a decisão foi feita sem muita consideração.

Rapidamente, um plano se formou em sua mente. Era arriscado. Mas nesse momento Regina tentaria qualquer coisa.

Sentindo-se quase nostálgica, ela olhou ao seu redor. Hoje, Henry planejava pegar um ônibus para Boston e encontrar Emma. Levou alguns momentos antes de Regina encontrar o envelope com o cartão de crédito de Mary Margaret, a passagem e uma página com o número e o endereço da sua mãe loira. Pelo menos isso não seria desperdiçado ela contemplou, porque Regina iria falar com Emma. Emma Swan, a caçadora de recompensas.

Com um sorriso triunfante, Regina voltou para seu quarto, colocando os itens em sua bolsa antes de tomar um banho e se preparar para esse dia que mudaria sua vida. Foi quando ainda preparava o café da manhã, ainda sentindo-se alegre, que seu filho entrou na cozinha. Ela viu o seu olhar desconfiado, confuso e acusador e percebeu que ele descobriu que seus pertences haviam sumido.

"Bom dia querido." Ela disse em um tom alegre, inclinando para beijar sua cabeça. Ela poderia lidar com o seu olhar desagradável em sua face. Tudo o que importava é que ele estava aqui.

Quando ela voltasse, Regina repararia sua relação com Henry. Um dos maiores arrependimentos que ela tinha foi o jeito que tratava seu filho. Depois que o problema de Swan fosse cuidado, ela faria o possível para ganhar seu amor. Mesmo que isso significasse verdades doloridas. Ela não queria pensar sobre isso agora. Um problema de cada vez.

"Querido, eu vou sair da cidade por um dia. Eu tenho que cuidar de alguns negócios." Ela viu a expressão surpresa e mais confusa ainda em seu rosto e um olhar quase de raiva tomou conta de Henry.

Imediatamente, Regina se sentiu culpada. Ela queria fazer isso certo mas manter Emma fora da cidade era crucial. Ela tinha que tentar. Enquanto ela pensava, Henry havia cruzado os braços e raiva era sua principal emoção.

"Onde você vai?" Ele disse com sua mandíbula pressionada e Regina sabia que ele estava esperando ela mentir.

Na mente de Regina, duas coisas tinham que ser feitas. Manter Emma fora de Storybrook e arrumar sua relação com Henry antes que ela o perdesse de novo. Ela sabia que completar a primeira parte complicaria a segunda mas Regina estava determinada a fazer as duas coisas acontecerem não importava como. Com essa determinação em mente, ela encarou seu filho.

"Boston, Henry. Eu vou pegar sua passagem que você conseguiu com o cartão de crédito da Senhorita Blanchard e vou encontrar Emma Swan." Ela manteve a compostura com toda emoção negativa que passava pelo rosto do garotinho.

"Você vai encontrar minha mãe." Ele parecia não compreender o que ela estava falando, achando a sua honestidade totalmente desconcertante.

"Sua mãe biológica. Mas sim Henry. Há coisas que você não entende agora, e nesse momento, eu não posso explicar. Mas eu prometo Henry, quando eu chegar em casa, você e eu conversaremos. Nós vamos _realmente_ conversar. Sem mais mentiras, sem nada as escondidas. Nós seremos felizes novamente." Ela sorriu, levantando o seu queixo no nível de seus olhos.

"Você apenas está falando, você não vai me contar a verdade." Ela viu a tristeza escondida por baixo de toda a raiva e sentiu seu coração quebrar pelo garoto. Ela faria de tudo para nunca mais ver aquele olhar de novo. Assim que ela começou a falar, Regina ouviu um carro estacionando e fez uma decisão. Ela caminhou com Henry até a porta mas parou antes de abrir.

"Eu te digo isso, Sheriff Graham está lá fora para te levar para a escola e você ficará com ele essa noite. E confie em mim, ele ligará no segundo que você desaparecer, então não tente nada. Mas agora, você pode me perguntar uma coisa, qualquer coisa, eu lhe direi a verdade."

Ela sabia o que estava fazendo e sentiu medo. Mas ela tinha que ganhar sua confiança. Mentira não funcionava com ele, o menino era muito esperto. Ela tinha que tentar outra coisa. Ela viu a expressão cética de Henry seguido por incerteza.

Regina não deveria saber sobre o livro ainda então ela estava esperando que ele escolheria algo simples. Julgando pela a expressão e a determinação em seus olhos, ela sabia o que ele perguntaria. Ele sabia que essa era uma oportunidade rara e ele não a desperdiçaria. Ela na verdade sentiu um pouco de orgulho quando seus olhos desafiantes encararam ela.

"Você é-" Ele começou mas houve uma batida na porta. Eles olharam para ela mas voltaram a se encarar. Era agora ou nunca. "Você é a Evil Queen?"

A batida soou novamente e Henry olhou para o chão, sentindo que ele seria desapontado novamente. Regina colocou uma mão na maçaneta e começou a girá-la. Ela usou a outra mão para levantar o queixo de Henry novamente.

"Sim."

A expressão de choque do garoto era quase engraçada e Regina olhou para frente quando abria a porta para Graham. Ela ficou apenas um segundo olhando para o homem. Depois disso, ela ajoelhou em frente do garoto atordoado, tirando vantagem da surpresa do garoto e tomando sua mão.

"Eu costumava ser a Evil Queen, Henry. Mas eu te amo. Mas que tudo nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro. Eu te amo. Fique com o Sheriff essa noite e amanhã, nós vamos recomeçar nossa vida, okay?" Ela sorriu e inclinou para beijar sua testa. Ele não conseguia tirar a surpresa de seu rosto e Graham teve que levá-lo fisicamente ao carro.

Regina estava em seu escritório, um drink na mão. Ela não tinha muito tempo para completar seu plano e chegar no ônibus em tempo e agora seu corpo pedia por algumas gotas de álcool. Seu único alívio foi as três chamadas feitas para a escola que confirmava a presença de seu filho. Com sorte, não demorou muito para seu visitante aparecer. Quando ele entrou, Regina deu seu melhor sorriso.

"Meu querido Jefferson, eu vejo que recebeu minha mensagem." Ela não se incomodou em oferecer uma bebida, já sabendo que ele não aceitaria.

"Como eu poderia perder? Você sabe que eu assisto-a." Ele disse entediado.

"Sim, sobre Grace, eu quero fazer um acordo com você." Ao mencionar o nome de sua filha Jefferson imediatamente começou a prestar atenção.

"Que acordo?" Seus olhos estavam encarando fervorosamente as costas de Regina enquanto a mulher foi até sua mesa e pegou um objeto muito familiar para ele. Seus olhos arregalaram.

"Eu providenciarei uma pequena quantidade de mágica para você fazer seu chapéu funcionar. O bastante para você pegar um objeto de nossa terra que preciso imediatamente." Ele ainda não tinha tirado seus olhos do chapéu quando começou a responder.

"E o que eu ganho fazendo isso?"

"Eu vou escrever uma nova história para você e sua filha para que vocês possam viver felizes para sempre."

Aquelas foram todas as palavras que Jefferson quis ouvir por vinte e oito anos e Regina não estava nenhum pouco surpresa quando ele aceitou a oferta imediatamente. Tudo procedeu como na primeira vez, mas Regina não desperdiçou nenhum momento, fazendo tudo rapidamente e eficientemente. Seu único momento de hesitação foi quando ela teve que abandonar o anel de Daniel novamente.

* * *

Sair da cidade a fez sentir mais inquieta do que o esperado. Regina se mexeu a manhã inteira, desde mandar Henry para a escola até pegar a maçã do chapéu e assar a sua torta tão conhecida. Ela sabia no fundo da sua mente que Henry perguntaria o que aconteceu em Boston. O que ela havia feito com sua mãe biológica. Mas Regina estava desesperada. Ela tinha que parar a Salvadora. Ela tinha que tentar.

Isso se tornou o lema que ela repetia de novo e de novo enquanto ela suportava a atmosfera abafada do ônibus. O passeio não foi tão ruim quanto ela imaginava, mas seu desconforto e apreensão não passavam, na verdade aumentaram consideravelmente quando ela saiu do ônibus.

Ela olhou para o endereço na página que ela encontrou com a passagem de Henry antes de encarar o alto edifício. Honestamente, ela esperava uma casa ou prédio mais desarrumado. Respirando fundo, Regina entrou no prédio e seguiu até o número correto.

Regina puxou a torta de maçã da bolsa. Ela tinha a história certinha em sua mente. Ela sempre soube enganar e ela se sentiu confiante com seu plano. Mantenha tudo simples.

Levantando seu queixo, Regina pressionou um dedo na campainha de Emma. Ela ouviu o som ecoar e se preparou. Assim que a porta começou a abrir, Regina levantou a sobremesa e colocou o seu sorriso mais amigável, o seu cumprimento estava na ponta da língua.

Mas quando ela avistou a mulher de cabelos loiros vestida em um vestido colado, todas as suas palavras morreram em seus lábios.

* * *

 **Hey! Espero que vocês gostem da história assim como eu gostei, se vocês forem deixarem um review e se não for pedir demais, comentem também na história da autora, obrigada! ;)**

 **Hey! I hope you have liked the story as much as I did, if you're going to review it, don't forget to review hope2x story as well! Thank You!**


End file.
